Eventually
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: Miles tries to cope with his emotions after it comes to light that Von Karma killed his father. Phoenix is worried. He goes to the apartment where Miles has locked himself up for over a week and tries to talk to him. Includes a lot of emotions (hurt, angst, comfort) and some Narumitsu.


**Eventually**

 **(A Silent Cry For Help)**

'The defense requests permission to investigate prosecutor Von Karma with this metal detector,' Phoenix Wright spoke and held up the device.

'This is nonsense!' the old legendary prosecutor growled and folded his arms.

 _No, this cannot be. He did not kill my father. He couldn't have._ Miles felt the sweat on his back while he sat in the defendant's chair. He felt dizzy, he did not want to hear it. He wanted to leave. Right now. _No air. Please, please let me leave._ His knuckles became white as he firmly held onto the wooden armrests of his chair.

Finally it was all over. But do not ask _how_ it came to an end. The judge adjourned the court and in the corner of his eye, Miles saw his mentor calmly walking away with the bailiffs. He did not give Miles a last glance which showed any guilt. No, instead he left the courtroom with his head held high. Miles almost jumped of shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Sir, we need to get back to the detention center to get your belongings and sign some papers. Then you're free to go,' the police man next to him said. He unlocked the handcuffs and made sure Miles followed him out of the courtroom. His legs felt weak. _What do I feel? I do not even have the energy to feel, let alone think._

'Edgeworth!' A panting Phoenix ran to the two men and he stood still next to Miles.

Miles looked at the ground. _What on earth am I going to say to this man?_

'I am so sorry it turned out to be like this...'

Miles swallowed and looked up at the lawyer with spikey-hair.

'This is the truth, Wright. You defended me and that is your job. You did... excellent.'

Phoenix watched him with some surprise and then scratched the back of his head.

'Ah... thanks,' he then replied.

'No, I should be the one thanking you.'

'Well, the truth is... not pleasant... if you want to talk about it or... you know... want someone to listen... you can call me...anytime,' Phoenix spoke slowly. He did not know Miles would appreciate the offer.

'I'll keep it in mind. I have to get back now to get my belongings and sign papers at the detention center.' Miles was too tired to reply that he did not need his help and sentimentality.

'Ah.. Ok! Well, I'll see you around. Call me when you... need anything.'

'Yes, Wright.'

* * *

It took him a while to get home. After filling in the papers, he had called a taxi to pick him up because his own car was located in the garage of his apartment complex. The drive did not take long, but for Miles, who just wanted to get back home in a place where he could be alone, it felt like ages.

Miles closed the door of his house behind him. Immediately, he collapsed to the ground against the door, his bag of personal stuff in one hand and papers in the other. He still wore his coat, but he did not have the energy to take it off. He was home. All alone. Finally. The bag slipped out of his hand, just like the white sheets. He let his head hang, and hid his face in the fabric of his winter coat. Tears started forming in the corners of his eyes and slowly rolled over his cheeks. He cried silently, not holding back the tears anymore. He had not cried since a few weeks after his father's death back in 2001. He simply couldn't in the Von Karma household. Franziska and his mentor were constantly near, always ready to call him a fool and a coward.

Von Karma. The man he looked up to, who taught him everything. The man who was not who Miles thought he was. Dark secrets and bad intentions. He still had trouble believing all of it. Von Karma cold-bloodedly shot his father right in the heart while Miles laid unconsciously next to him in the elevator. And then that same fate, death, was waiting for him. His mentor had planned it all. First his father, then him. Von Karma taught him to despise killers, they were worthless in this world and deserved death. However, he was one himself. Feeling no guilt whatsoever. So many contradictions. Miles felt like he was going crazy.

The prosecutor let out a sound of shock when his telephone rang and quickly he removed the tears from his cheeks with the sleeve of his black coat.

He felt no desire to pick it up but got the phone out of his pocket nonetheless and looked at the caller ID. He sighed, again cleaning his face with his sleeve. Miles swallowed to make sure he did not sound suspicious. He did not want anyone to know he was crying.

'Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth speaking.'

'Err... Hey, it's Wright. I called because... you know... I wanted to know you came home safe. It must be quite... difficult... you know... this situation.'

'I am at home. There is no need to worry about me, Wright.' Miles' reply was not harsh, but did not sound friendly either.

'Ah well, that is good to hear. When you need anything, just call me.'

'Yes, thank you, Wright.'

He hung up, placing the phone next to him on the ground. He let his head rest back against the front door, again feeling his eyes become more and more wet. Miles was still sitting there after - he did not know how many minutes - with his coat still on. Crying.

Then, soft steps were heard and the dog came to her master and laid down on his lap.

'Hello, girl,' he whispered and stroked the soft golden fur. Pess looked at him and licked the tears of his face. Miles bowed forward and embraced his dog. 'Pess... What am I going to do now?' The prosecutor whispered. He held her even more tightly. The dog kept licking his cheek and Miles suddenly let out a laugh.

'You are tickling me, Pess.' He sighed and looked his dog in the eyes. 'I'll fill your bowl, alright?'

With some difficulty, he managed to stand up and walked to the kitchen with a happy dog following behind him.

* * *

'Detective Gumshoe?'

'Ah, pal! How are you?!' The detective answered through the phone.

'Ah, I'm alright, thanks. Actually, I was wondering if you know anything about Edgeworth? I have not spoken to him since the day of the trial last week and I am... concerned. You know how he is... coping?'

'Yes, we all are very worried about him. He did not show up at work the whole week. I do understand that, but he has not been in contact with us about anything. I have no idea what he is doing, pal. I called him two days ago and said he was fine and that he would call me. So… I am still waiting.'

'This sounds serious. He is as human as we are, this must be an enormous shock for him.'

'Yes, I feel so sorry for him, pal.'

'Thanks for the information. Perhaps I can do something.'

'If you can... I would be very thankful.'

'Okay, detective. We'll keep in touch.'

'Speak to you later, pal. Bye.'

* * *

Phoenix sat on the couch in his office. He had not slept well since that day of the trial. He was sure Miles hadn't either. Phoenix felt the need to know how Miles was doing. This was not something one could easily forget and act like nothing happened the next day. No, this was a huge punch in the face for him. Betrayed by his own mentor. The man who killed his father and the man who wanted to frame him for murder. No human being could easily handle this on its own.

Phoenix knew where Miles lived, but he pondered. _Would he even open the door for me?_

He decided to just go. The lawyer had never been at Miles' apartment, he only had the address.

So, it took some time to find it but it was fortunately close to the bus stop.

Phoenix felt the nervousness in his legs. He had to do this, he wanted to help Miles in any way he could.

He pushed the button with the name 'Mr. M. Edgeworth' next to it. It took a while before anything happened. The electric door opened but nothing was said through the microphone. Phoenix travelled further feeling slightly uncomfortable knowing he was being watched.

Miles lived on the second floor, so Phoenix decided to take the stairs. Miles always took the stairs and Phoenix wondered whether he had ever tried to take the elevator to overcome his fear.

It was quiet and dark in the hallway. Suddenly, the front door at the end of the hall was opened and Phoenix continued walking. He was shocked at what he saw. Miles was standing at his entrance with his arms folded. He was wearing a sweater and neat black trousers. His hair was modeled, but the bangs underneath his eyes gave him away. _How is he?_

'Wright.'

'Edgeworth? C-can I come in?'

'I did not open the door for nothing,' he simply answered and vanished to his living room.

Confused, Phoenix closed the door behind him and hung his jacket on the peg. The apartment was huge.

The lawyer entered the room in which Miles had disappeared to. It was a living room with a large couch and some leather armchairs around a low table. It felt a bit empty.

Phoenix saw how Miles sat on the grey couch, to his great surprise stroking the fur of a dog.

'I-is he yours?!' Phoenix asked him, settling down in one of the chairs opposite of the long grey couch.

'She. Pess is living with me for some years now,' Miles answered, not looking up at the other man.

'Ah, sorry. Err... _she_ must be quite important to you.'

Miles did not give a reply but his hand kept caressing the soft fur.

'You must think I'm pathetic,' he then suddenly said after a long silence.

'What? No! Of course not! I totally understand this must be very difficult for you. I can slightly imagine how I must feel in your situation... Well, I have no idea about your past at... at the Von Karma house and all.. but the truth is so unexpected and hurtful.'

Miles kept silent.

'Has someone else visited you?'

Miles shook his head, still obsessed with his dog that was now licking his hand. _He must have let no other people in._

'I contacted detective Gumshoe,' the lawyer announced.

'Hmm, yes... He called me a lot.' Miles finally said and looked up.

Phoenix was almost dumbstruck because of the man in front of him. This was not the demon prosecutor. This was an average man in pain who found comfort with a dog. His eyes were sad and glazed. It pained him to see Miles like this.

'He said you would call him but he did not hear anything from you.'

'I'll call him once... I will be back at the prosecutor's office.'

The two men locked gazes for a moment.

'Miles?' the spikey-haired lawyer tenderly asked. A slight small reaction was seen in his eyes when Phoenix called him by the name he had not been called in ages. 'You look awful. Please speak up,' Phoenix tried.

'There is no need to worry about me, Wright. Also, you wouldn't understand anything.'

'Why not? Tell me. Explain to me, then.'

'Please, Wright. Don't. You seriously won't know what I am talking about.'

Phoenix opened his mouth, but then closed it again after a big sigh.

'Have you spoken to Franziska?' he then asked the man in the red sweater.

'She called me and said not to contact her for the next two weeks.'

 _Franziska and Miles both seem to seek for ways to cope with the situation._

'Why did that man cause so much hurt?' Phoenix murmured softly. He then stood up and walked behind Miles towards the windows. He had a clear view over the little park next to the apartment complex.

'So, you have been here all alone these days, or-? You only went outside for Pess?'

'I am alright! Please!' Miles suddenly shouted at him. Phoenix turned around and saw the shocked dog retreating to her basket.

'Please, leave me alone,' he then spoke in a softer manner.

'You are not fine. Anyone can see that. You need help, someone to talk to-'

'No, I don't!' Miles again almost shouted and stood up.

'Miles, calm down...,' Phoenix replied and moved his hands up and down.

'P-please..., leave me alone...,' Miles' voice cracked and he turned around. He had tried to be strong but his mask was off now. He was now a foolish and vulnerable prosecutor in front of his rival. He could just have not opened the door, but he didn't. Somewhere in his mind, he had known the man would come around and would keep coming back if he did not open the door. Perhaps it was a good thing he was here.

'I feel so sorry for you,' Phoenix spoke softly and walked over to the man who still stood with his back facing him. 'It is okay,' Phoenix whispered, stood in front of him now and carefully embraced the prosecutor.

Miles did not hug back but let his chin rest on Phoenix's shoulder.

'I... look at me… I am a fool...,' he muttered. Phoenix stroked his back with one hand.

'You are not, Miles. It is really difficult. This is normal.'

The prosecutor did not cry in his shoulder, but nevertheless was clearly having a difficult time.

Both did not speak for a minute, until Miles spoke up.

'How is your wound?' he asked when Phoenix released him.

'Wound?' Phoenix asked him, wanting for some explanation.

'The… taser wound.'

'Ah, I do not feel anything! Maya and I are fine!' he exclaimed. Miles made a face, showing he was not convinced.

'Shall I make you some tea?' Phoenix asked him when he pushed Miles back in the sofa.

'Wright, this is my own home, I can-'

'You sit down and pet your dog,' the lawyer said firmly. A soft snort came from Miles' direction and Phoenix smiled to himself. _Miles was letting him in more and more._

Before entering the kitchen which was attached to the living room, he passed along a cabinet with only one picture frame on it. Miles sat with his back to him so he felt he could secretly stand still to take a better look. It was a marriage picture. A man and a woman smiling happily on their beautiful day. Mr. and Mrs. Edgeworth. Phoenix vaguely remembered Miles' father from the time Miles and he were kids, but he had no idea what the prosecutor's mother ever looked like. The only thing he knew was that she died when Miles was just a baby. It was all mentioned in the casefile of DL-6, but a picture of her was not included.

She was pretty, with long brown hair and cute bangs. Her smile was sweet and her expression was full of love. Gregory Edgeworth looked into the camera with his grey eyes, similar to his son's. Miles truly was a mix of both, he concluded and with a satisfied smile on his face he started his search for the tea kettle.

* * *

It took a while, but he eventually managed to set down two cups of hot tea on the low table in front of them. Phoenix sat down on the sofa beside Miles, and Pess stood up and moved from the prosecutor's lap to the lawyer's. She laid down calmly and closed her eyes.

'She seems to like me, it seems,' Phoenix commented and smiled.

'I-it is the only picture I have of her...,' Miles murmured and gazed in the distance.

'Hm? What do you mean?'

'My mother. You must have seen the picture when you went to the kitchen.'

'Ah, yes, well... Sorry, I did not mean to invade your privacy or anything,' Phoenix apologized and his cheeks became red. _Had he seen him investigating the photo?_

'No, you did not. It is only logical you see it when you walk to the kitchen and have eyes. Also because it's the only thing there on the cabinet,' Miles explained.

'Ah okay...' Phoenix let out a sigh of relief. 'You know... I just thought that you really are a mix of both of them when I saw the picture. You have clear features of both of them.'

'Mostly my... father,' Miles replied and looked down at the dog on his visitor's lap, avoiding his eyes.

Phoenix swallowed and gave Miles a sudden pat on the shoulder to which Miles flinched a little.

'You are strong, Miles. I have never met anyone as strong as you are. You will be alright,' Phoenix said to him softly. 'I think you should talk to people about your experiences.'

'A therapist?' Miles snorted. 'I had one in the weeks after my father died, but I did not see how that woman could have helped me. I could deal with it on my own.'

'Perhaps you shouldn't. Just like what happened now. Talking could help...'

'I have no intention to visit a therapist, Wright.'

'Well, you want to talk to a friend instead?' Phoenix watched Miles in the corner of his eye.

Miles looked up and glanced at him.

'We are not nine.'

'That does not mean you cannot treat me like a friend. You let me enter your home, I do not believe you let others in after the trial.'

'Do not flatter your own ego, Wright.'

Phoenix knew Miles was trying to return to his strong prosecutor attitude and forget about his vulnerability a moment ago.

'Then _why_ did you let me in?' Phoenix asked him quietly.

Miles bend forward to get his cup of tea, took a sip and then answered: 'I knew that you would come back if I did not open the door for you. That is how you are.' Phoenix let out a small laugh. 'You know me well, haha.'

'You have always been like that. In fourth grade, I once had high fever and stayed at home from school and you kept asking at the front door if you could come in to check up on me. Eventually my… father let you in.'

'You still remember that?' Phoenix smiled at him. Miles coughed and looked away.

'Yes, it seems so.'

Both men then silently drank their tea. Pess had woken up and travelled to her basket to get something. She came back with a leash in her mull.

'I still have to walk Pess,' Miles commented when he saw his dog sitting in front of him and stood up.

'Ah yes,' Phoenix spoke and saw how Miles attached the strap to the dog's collar. 'Err… do you mind me coming with you?' he then added. Miles turned his head in his direction and raised an eyebrow. 'If that is okay with you…'

'Err… t-that is fine. However…,' Miles began.

'What is wrong?' Phoenix stood up as well.

'I have to get some groceries from the supermarket, I do not have enough food in the house for tonight.'

'Alright, then we will buy some groceries on the way as well. No problem,' he spoke and gave Miles a encouraging smile.

They walked quietly next to each other on the pavement. Miles pulled the leash when Pess became too excited and wanted to run off. Phoenix tried to think of a subject to talk about.

'I had no idea you liked dogs, let alone own one.'

'Not many people know. She is pleasant company,' Miles replied, his eyes fixed on the creature in front of them.

'I can understand that. You had her since she was a puppy?'

'Yes. She was left in a box in the park next to my apartment complex.'

'Oh, really?'

'I took her with me and brought her to the vet.'

'And then she looked at you with her puppy eyes and you could not resist her,' Phoenix laughed.

'Err… something like that,' Miles replied with blushing cheeks, to which Phoenix continued grinning.

Fortunately, it was not that busy in the supermarket and Miles gave the dog's leash to Phoenix to get the products which were written on his list.

Phoenix noticed that Miles mostly took the expensive foods, not looking at the price and just putting them in his shopping basket. Phoenix followed him with Pess through the supermarket.

At the register, he was shocked at the total amount but Miles' expression did not change and the prosecutor gave the cashier the money.

On the way back, Pess sniffled the plastic bag of groceries Miles was carrying and Phoenix pulled her away a bit. He then thought of something.

'Do you want me to cook something for you, so you can just sit down… you know… relax? Phoenix asked him, to which Miles looked at him with a blank expression.

'I-It is just an offer! If you don't want to… I won't,' he quickly added. Miles blinked a few times.

'T-that is kind of you. Only if you insist.'

 _That was easy,_ Phoenix thought.

* * *

'I dislike cooking.' Miles stood next to his friend and watched his actions. Phoenix laughed and stirred in the pan. _That is why he accepted so smoothly and did not raise any objections._

'I enjoy trying different dishes. It is not like I am very good at it, but sometimes it is very relaxing to just stand in the kitchen and think of nothing,' the lawyer spoke.

'I am quite sure it will be edible. I would not worry about that if I were you.'

'Haha, thanks,' Phoenix answered and let out another laugh. 'It is almost finished, can you get two plates?'

Miles nodded and prepared plates and some wine which suited the dish.

It was a pleasant dinner, Phoenix had to admit. The two men ate at the table in the dining room. No awkward silences. They chatted, mostly about Maya and Detective Gumshoe. Miles even complimented him on the food when he was finished.

After the dinner, Phoenix decided it was best to go home. He had tried his best and hoped he had been able to distract Miles a little.

Miles walked with him towards the front door and Phoenix gave him a warm smile. Pess barked once as if she was saying him goodbye.

'Bye, Pess,' he told her and patted her back, before returning his attention to the other man.

There was a short silence in which Phoenix assumed Miles was thinking what he would say to him. After a while, Miles spoke up.

'T-thank you for… coming...and cooking.'

'Hey…no problem!' Phoenix answered enthusiastically. 'I'll speak to you soon, okay?' he added. Miles gave a single nod as a reply.

'Yes, we will keep in touch.'

'Good!' Phoenix said and opened the door after putting on his coat. 'It is difficult, but you will be fine.'

'Eventually,' Miles added to his sentence.

'Bye, Edgeworth.'

'Bye, Wright.'

Phoenix smiled once more and stepped out of the house into the hallway. He saw that the front door was being closed when he arrived at the staircase.

Miles watched how Phoenix found his way to the bus stop from windows of his apartment on the second floor. Pess sat down next to him, also peering through the glass.

Suddenly, the prosecutor felt incredibly calm. He felt a little better. _Was it all because of that man who just visited him?_ Then, something came to mind. He grabbed his mobile phone, searched in his contact list and pushed the call button.

'Good evening, detective. Yes, it is me. I would like to inform you that tomorrow I will be back at the prosecutor's office,' he said and his lips formed in a small smile.

 _Yes, I will be fine. Eventually._

* * *

 **A/N**

Thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me what you think of it!

I am not a native English speaker, if you find any mistakes please let me know! Thank you!

Follow me on tumblr (same username) for more Ace Attorney!


End file.
